protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
В Мире Морском
«'В Мире Морском'» (англ. Under the Sea) – песня краба Себастьяна из мультфильма «Русалочка» 1989 года. Придворный композитор пытается объяснить влюбленной принцессе Атлантики, что жизнь в море лучше, чем на суше. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Ховард Эшман * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Сэмюэл Е. Райт (Себастьян) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake Just look at 'de world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter, Take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin', Under the sea! (Repeat in sing along) Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry... Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Uh-oh! Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what 'de land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles! Under the sea (under the sea) Under the sea (under the sea) Since life is sweet here, We got the beat here Naturally Naturally-y-y-y Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea! The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow! (Instrumental bridge (First chorus sung a third time in sing along)) Yeah! Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine, It's music to me (Music is to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea! Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water! Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea! |-|Русский дубляж = Заметь, что в соседнем море Всегда голубей вода Грустишь о земном просторе Но все это ерунда Взгляни ка на мир подводный Веселье и благодать Чудесный он и свободный О чем же еще мечтать! в мире морском, в мире морском каждый добрее, каждый мокрее, каждый знакооом там на земле весь день с утра куча работы и жара! мы же беспечно резвимся вечно в мире морскооом у нас океан улыбок и равенство рыбьих прав а там наверху всех рыбок сажают в стеклянный шкаф и это не худший случай из разных надводных зол и если там будут кушать тебя подадут на стол (о нет!) в мире морском, в мире морском тут нас не схватят тут нас не сварят с лавровым листом тут мы вдали от ловких рук тут не поймают нас на крюк пусть я зануда жизнь это чудо в мире морском! в мире морском в мире морском модные ритмы строчки и рифмы ночью и днем здесь и осетр и даже скат плавать без песен не хотят целые сутки танцы и шутки в мире морскоом один подудит, другой побренчит а кто-то из нас возьмет контрабас потом на трубе и сам на себе а палтус король во всем (даааа) потом как смычки споют окульки а соло трески спасет от тоски (аээээ) а килька и шпрот возьмут пару нот и все пойдет вверх дном! в мире морском в мире морском все что поется светит как солнце сердце моем лучше земных песков и гор членистоногий подводный хор даже ракушки гремят как хлопушки в мире морском даже личинки пляшут лезгинку в мире морском даже улитки дарят улыбки вот это вот это всем так охота жизнь в самом лучшем в самом певучем мире морском! Видео ПЕСЕНКА СЕБАСТЬЯНА - В МИРЕ МОРСКОМ The Little Mermaid - Under the Sea Интересные факты * Песня основана на песне "Красивое соленое море" из фильма 1971 года "Кроватки и метлы". * Трек получил премию Оскар за лучшую оригинальную песню в 1989 году. * В 2002 году эта песня была показана в RPG Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, в качестве фоновой музыки для мира Atlantica. В 2006 году песня также появилась в Kingdom Hearts II как часть мини-игры, где она была переставлена, чтобы иметь партии для Себастьяна, Ариэля и Соры. Для обоих выступлений музыку аранжировал Йоко Шимомура. * Музыкальная композиция песни является основной аранжировкой заставки мультсериала «Русалочка» (1992-1994). * Песня присутствует во всех парках и курортах Уолта Диснея по всему миру, а также в Disney Cruise Line. * Так же, как на бродвейской версии эта песня была помещена после того, как король Тритон разрушает грот Ариэля, в «Русалочке-младшей», песня исполняется сразу после «Части вашего мира», прежде чем Ариэль впервые встретится с принцем Эриком. ** Оба этих размещения могли быть связаны с добавлением песни "She's In Love". * Эта музыка звучит в эпизодах «''Финеса и Ферба''» «Вечеринка на пляже, или Садовые гномы возвращаются» и «Вне мультфильма». «Финес и Ферб: Гавайские каникулы» пародируют песню с A-Prime Calypso в первой части. * Музыка кратко звучит в «Аладине» как раз перед тем, как Джинн превращает героя в принца. Во время этого сегмента Джинн открывает и книгу рецептов, чтобы найти предполагаемый рецепт для принца и выходит на «Аляскинский королевский краб», и фрагмент «Под морем» играет, когда он вытаскивает Себастьяна из пальца. * Песня находится на диске 1 британского релиза «Вот, что я называю Диснеем». * В песне упоминается не менее 12 известных видов рыб, хотя она и называется «Под морем», упомянутая рыба представляет собой смесь пресноводной и морской. * Эта песня является единственной в Диснеевском Ренессансе, которая является основной и конечной песней и использует одного и того же певца и мелодию в каждом использовании. Начиная с «Красавицы и Чудовища» и его титульной песни, главные и конечные версии песен исполняют разные люди. * Дельфин, который зацикливается во время песни, вероятно, является Брейкером, персонажем, вырезанного из сюжета мультфильма. * В вокальной версии этой песни первая часть была спета дважды, а после Себастьяновой фразы «''О, вот это удар!» первая хорная песня была исполнена в третий раз во время инструментального перерыва. ** В авторской версии песни отсутствует несколько звуков и инструментов, и инструментальный перерыв был полностью пропущен. * В официальной адаптации в комикс «Русалочки» песня была включена в диалог. ** ''Мангейм Steamroller исполнил песню на своем альбоме 1999 года. * Это часто исполняется Suburban Legends во время их живых выступлений. Группа часто выступала в Downtown Disney на Disneyland Resort в свои ранние годы, и до сих пор часто играет на Tomorrowland Terrace в Диснейленде. Песня появляется в их альбоме 2012 года, Day Job. * Песня также испллняется A * Teens for Disneymania, Рэйвен-Симоне для DisneyMania 3, Бубу Стюартом для Disneymania 7 и позже Кейт Райан для DisneyMania 8. Ремикс версии Рэйвен также представлен на DisneyRemixMania. * Песня исполнена группой Squirrel Nut Zippers на их альбоме The Best of Squirrel Nut Zippers в исполнении Хроники Брауни. * Бразильский певец Диогу Ногейра сделал португальскую версию песни ("Aqui no Mar") в стиле самбы на альбоме Disney Adventures in Samba. * Изначально Powerglove собирались включить версию песни для пауэр-метала в свой второй студийный альбом, но Disney отказал в правах на эту песню. * На альбоме Disney 2012 года «Koe no Oujisama», в котором представлены различные сейевские кавер-версии песен Disney, эта песня была освещена Мию Ирино. * В 2013 году Алекс Дэй написал песню для своего альбома «Эпиграммы и интерлюдии». Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни